


FUNK DUMP

by FFFskulliz



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dating Simulation, Demons, Drabble Collection, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Implied Murder, Kissing, Licking, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Ruined proposal, Scent Kink, Sensitive feet, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tickling, Tree Sex, implied possesion, murder deals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFskulliz/pseuds/FFFskulliz
Summary: Just some one shots including characters from FNF :3 None of the stories will be connected unless stated so in the chapter descriptions. This book will have some fetishy things in it here and there so if that makes you uncomfortable don't read this! I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be, and this is my first time doing something like this so sorry if I mess up.Chapter updates might be far apart due to me already being focused writing another fic!!!!(I'll add more to the summary later)
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Digits

“Man, I smell funky!” BF exclaimed after sniffing his lifted arm. GF giggled at her boyfriend's sudden outburst.

The couple had just finished up training together for an upcoming rap battle, saying that BF was nervous would be an understatement. He had been an amalgamation of tense and excited the entire session, having that added with the mysteriousness of their next opponent made BF sweat like a bitch.

GF nodded after she leaned over to smell him. His scent had changed entirely. “Did you put on deodorant earlier?” She asked. He never smelt so pungent before.

“Nah, I didn’t think I’d get so sweaty. I can wash off here, right?” BF replied, giving off a faint smile. GF didn’t mind him using her shower so she allowed it. 

“Sure, use the bathroom to the right of the hall. Place your dirty clothes outside the door.”

“Sweet. I’ll try to be quick!” BF said as he began making his way to the bathroom. There wasn’t a reason why he shouldn’t do what GF said so BF made sure to place his belongings outside after he stripped himself.

BF popped off his sneakers and grimaced at the stench that immediately emitted from them. It had been awhile since he gave them a wash, he’d been laying back on cleaning them out of pure laziness. BF promised himself he’d wash them once he was home as he pulled his smelly socks off.

It was time for a shower! Without much thought he shoved everything outside and began the cleaning ritual.

GF was planning on leaving for the kitchen, but when she caught the smell of oder radiating off her boyfriend's shoes she decided to investigate. She bent down to take another sniff, undoubtedly something was up with BF’s sneakers. A selfish thought came to mind and she blushed to herself.

Maybe if she was careful enough she wouldn’t get caught… GF glanced around the hall before bringing back all of her focus on her boyfriend's footwear. GF snatched up a sock from the inside of BF’s closest sneaker, the stink made her blush deepen.

She licked her lips and brought the sweaty sock close up to her nostrils. GF’s eyes fluttered shut as she took a long shot of its smell. Oh fuck yes… Her heart skipped a beat as the acrid aroma filled her lungs. 

It only took a couple more sniffs for GF’s pussy to start quivering. She grabbed for her boyfriend's nearest shoe and stuffed his musky sock into her mouth. She muffled out a moan, tasting the tanginess of BF’s foot sweat. 

The smelly shoe quickly took the socks former place, GF took a big whiff of the shoes insides, the stench was heaven to her. “Mmm, oh yeah.” She drooled against the sock. A free hand trailed down to her vagina, and she began to rub her clit up and down.

As this process went on lewd thoughts entered the brunette girls head. She wanted nothing more than to slurp in between BF’s toes, and to tease his soles. Hearing him laugh and squirm from her tongue, now that would’ve been amazing. Her legs trembled longingly, she was too caught up in her perverted thoughts to notice that the sound of water splashing down had disappeared.

GF’s stomach flipped when the idea of BF pressing his dirty feet up against her face began to swarm her mind. GF’s pussy was now dripping with excitement. He would force her down with the intent to block off the most fresh air he possibly could, engulfing her in a world of his flavorsome foot. 

Just as she began to envision sucking BF’s toes clean one by one the jingle of metal echoed from the door. GF snapped back to reality and quickly withdrew her hand from her pussy, she snatched her dress down so it could cover her dripping legs. Time wasn’t on her side as she spat the sock out. 

The door has opened, revealing BF in nothing but a towel, His eyes widened as he saw the scene in front of him. There GF sat, one of his sneakers still in her grasp, a sock thrown to the side, and her face as red as a rose.

“It’s… not what it looks like.” GF flatly said. A sense of shame crept on the girl. BF trailed his view down to his stray shoe and spit drenched sock. GF sure had to make up one hell of a story if she wanted this to look normal.

“Uh what are you doing?” There wasn’t much else to say at the moment. BF looked at the girl with confusion and a hint of uneasiness. That only made GF sink further into her pit of shame.

“I’m just, uhm, checking to see how bad your shoe is! Can’t properly clean it if I don’t know what I’m up against.” GF lied.

“Aww, you don’t have to clean my crap.” He bent down and grabbed at the moist fabric. GF’s anxiety hitched as he came close to her hidden wet vagina “What happened to my sock?” BF made a displeased face as his fingers touched the soaked parts.

GF couldn’t think up a good story, so she did the next best thing “I don’t know, it was like it when I got here.” The obvious lie made BF start to question the situation even more. The liquid on the sock seemed to be sticky, but not to the point where it was annoying. He inspected the slimy sock further.

GF knew that BF got his conclusion once his eyes widened “Is… this spit?” Bingo. Unless GF had a dog there was no point in continuing her white lie. 

The shame from mere moments ago came back at full force, and GF felt embarrassed. BF didn’t even need to ask any further questions when he saw her face. He knew.

“Please don’t hate me!” GF cried out, her voice broke out of sheer guilt. She jolted up and threw the sneaker down. BF’s wide eyes slit down with sympathy. Weird or not, he knew that having personal feelings exposed without consent felt horrible.

BF stepped forward and before GF could even react he grasped his arms around her sides and pulled her close. “Babe I don’t hate you- I’m just confused!” BF reassured. “Just… wow, I never knew you would be into something like that.”

GF refused to look him in the eyes, she felt like crying. “It’s gross, I know.”

“I never said that. If it makes you happy and it isn’t hurting anyone, then it makes me happy!” BF forced a smile. The situation still felt awkward as fuck, but why make it worse by being a downer.

GF’s face lit up and she finally stared down at her boyfriends calming face. She felt herself melt into his looks and she brought her hands to his face, cupping his head. The brunette gulped, knowing that what she said next could make things worse, but if she didn’t confess now then she never would. “Y’know, I was thinking about you…”

BF tilted his head to the side in GF’s hands and grew half-lidded. “Really now?” He uttered in a soft voice.

“Yeah, I… I really like your feet.” GF forced out. BF not freaking out made her feel validated and she couldn’t help but begin to grin. It was cute seeing her smile with a red face.

BF never expected anyone to be attracted to his feet. Sure they were big compared to GF’s, but they weren’t anything special. Hell, he barely ever thought about his feet, hearing that GF thought about his toes more than himself felt odd. A question then popped into his head “What do you like about ‘em?”

“Well other than the fact that they’re yours, I like how strong they are.” GF said dreamily. BF hummed out of curiosity so GF expanded on her reason. “I know people like delicate feet, but it’s nice seeing a foot that can crush things with ease.” 

She thought back to the first moments she felt attracted to his feet. She fell in love with them on a prom night, the couple happened to be dancing when a kid knocked over a trash can. Instead of tripping on the trash BF managed to crush it without any effort. It was strange, but it made GF fascinated. “Gosh, remember prom night and how you crushed that can with one stomp?” She drooled thinking about how BF’s bare foot would fare without its shoe. 

BF glanced down to his foot and felt confused. “Really? My feet have been killing me for the past few days.” He said, stretching his foot out. He gritted his teeth a little as a light ache shot through the arch of his foot.

“I can give them a massage!” GF said a little too quickly for BF’s liking. She gave him pleading eyes and he felt himself give in to her. She was so adorable and needy in the moment.

Sighing out he spoke “What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s go to where you can sit.” GF then grabbed BF’s hand and began dragging him to the living room. He nearly slipped as he went to grip on his towel, making sure it didn’t fall off.

“Oh, shouldn’t I change first?” BF said as he nearly tripped on his toes following her. GF shoved him down onto the couch and grinned.

“That can wait, baby!” She said before bending down. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she snatched up BF’s left foot. 

“Hey, take it easy!” He yelped out at the sudden grasp. GF was going too fast for his liking, and he nearly drew his foot back. GF halted and looked at BF abashedly.

“Sorry, I’m a little eager.” She explained. BF took the excuse and sighed. GF managed to calm herself as she thought over what to do next. She brought both hands up to BF’s foot “...Can I?” BF wasn’t sure what GF was asking, but he hummed out a yes just to please her. GF smiled and dipped down to the ball of his foot. She gave the sole a soft kiss, sending jolts through her boyfriend's body.

GF drew away and slid her thumbs up, tickling his heel all the way to his mid foot. “W-wait…” BF mumbled. Whatever she was doing was entirely new to him. By instinct his toes twitched at the unfamiliar movements. She lightly pressed down as she rubbed circles across his skin. It tickled. 

BF let out a small laugh as GF slowly made her fantasies come to life. She suddenly removed her fingers from his soles and grasped BF’s foot from its outer skin. Before any questions could be asked she moved her head forward, pressing his foot on her cheek. “Mmmm, so soft, yet so strong.” GF practically moaned out, rubbing her face against the foot.

“Is this a part of the massage?” BF blushed looking down.

“I want to relieve your feet in my own way.” GF simply stated. She then kissed his foot again, this time around his medial plantar. When the kiss was done she pulled away to look at BF. His expression was hard to read, but seemed to be a mix of supportive and nervous.

“Let loose for me baby.” GF brushed her thumb against the sole of his big toe, making him shudder. GF internally smirked to herself as she felt the muscles in BF’s foot tense. You didn’t need to be a scientist to figure out that his feet were sensitive. 

BF’s toes fluttered up as GF gave his big one a soft kiss “S-sorry, I’ve never been touched there before.” He uttered. 

“It’s okay, try to stay still.” Were GF’s only instructions before she got back to work.

BF did his best to prevent his reflexes from kicking his girlfriend in the face as he felt her warm wet tongue mark him. Honestly it kind of tickled, but BF would rather not be seen chuckling at his toes being played with by GF.

What she did next could be akin to making out, only with a heel. GF began to finger herself as she swirled and smashed her mouth against the sole. BF let out a sigh and dipped his head back onto the couch, closing his eyes.

“Mmm, just like that.” GF mumbled out in between kisses. She drew her tongue away and savored the taste. The hotness and intensity of the situation was finally getting to her, GF moaned out as she stuck her tongue back out. This time she returned to his toes, slamming her tongue between the digits. Whatever the shower didn’t was away was about to get lapped up by the girl.

BF’s foot began to get overwhelmed again. He unconsciously tried curling up his toes, but with GF’s face in the way they only dug into her skin. GF continued to lick the inner sides of his feet, making BF squirm even more.

She suddenly trailed up to his big toe and brushed the bottom part of her tongue onto his nail “Hhah, you sure like doing this…” BF said, holding back his laughter. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to taste you.” She breathed out. “This little piggy must feel so lonely.” GF engulfed the entire pinky toe in one fell swoop. BF finally lost his cool and began sputtering out small giggles, he covered his mouth, along with his slowly turning red face. 

“F-fuck, man!” BF laughed. GF hummed on his toe, she enjoyed torturing the small sensitive digit. Her hum became a low moan when her pussy began twitching. She removed herself from his pinky toe with a pop, a trail of saliva connected her lolled mouth muscle to BF’s smallest wet toe. 

GF gave the foot one last kiss before looking up at her boyfriend's face. BF still wore his blush, his laughter soon died down and he stared back at GF. “Does it feel better?”

“It feels something that's for sure.” He shot back with a smile. He flexed his foot out, letting the cold air hit his saliva drenched digits. BF couldn’t lie, it felt kind of good having all this attention on him. 

GF smiled sheepishly and traced her pointer finger up and down the arch of his foot. “Do you want me to help out the other one?” She asked. BF didn’t mind at all, so why the hell not? He brought up his right foot and placed it right in front of her face. BF nodded, giving GF all the approval she needed.The brunette girl did the same thing she did to the last foot. She brought her thumbs up and applied light pressure to his arch and began to rub around it. BF let out a low moan as he felt the tension built up in his foot slowly release. GF smiled and pecked his big toe with a kiss. She soon brought her tongue out and gave it a long lick. She didn’t hold back, and began to suck at the toe.

Just as BF brought her thumbs down to BF’s heel, the twisting of a knob could be heard. The front door opened to reveal Luis, who had a smile on his face. Sadly his smile died as he saw his daughter with a nearly naked BF on the couch. His look only worsened when he saw BF’s big toe sucked up GF’s mouth. The couple nervously looked at Luis, not a single word was uttered. After what felt like forever the disappointed father shook his head and face palmed.

“I’m not even going to ask.”


	2. Snowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pico and BF play in the snow!

It had been literal years since Pico had seen snow. Whenever the weather got too chilly in philly he always found himself in a different city entirely. It was like he was in a cartoon and the monster of the week just happened to stray him from home whenever winter grew near. 

The only real reason Pico wasn’t currently spamming lead into some poor villain's chest was because no one tried to murder him this year... Yet. It was only February, and dear god was it freezing. Of course with snow being snow Pico thought that it was a good idea to play around in it. 

He also thought it was the perfect opportunity to propose to BF.

“Is playing in the cold really the best option we had for a date?” BF shuddered, gripping the sides of his jacket. He could see his own damn breath! Currently the couple were on their way to the local park. With weather like this the place could either be swarming, or more vacant than a Toys “R” Us.

Pico leaned down to smooch his lover's cold cheek. “Of course.” He answered after pulling away. BF rolled his eyes as the two continued to walk to the park. Before long they had arrived, there was no one else in sight, leaving the white canvas all to them.

“Erg, I think my fingers are numb.” BF complained, leaning against Pico for warmth as they walked past the covered playground. The gunman couldn't help but glance down with a smile at his shivering boyfriend.

“C’mon, it’s not so bad, besides…” Pico quickly scooped up a pile of the cold frost from the frozen slide and threw it all over BF. “The cold just makes it more fun!” BF yelped out and doubled back once he felt the cold hit his skin. 

Pico laughed at BF’s betrayed expression “Dude- not cool!” The shivering boy glared before snatching up his own handful of snow. Pico cackled as the failed attempt at a snowball missed him, leaving BF to grumble with dissatisfaction.

The ginger boy's grinning face softened as he saw BF’s expression. He walked over and snaked a hand onto his lover's shoulder. “Aww baby, I’m just playing around! You know it’s all fun and games.” 

BF’s frustration shifted into discomfort. “It’s not that… I just don’t like snow all that much.”

Well that was unexpected. “What- Why?”

“Too cold. I never actually played in it before so this is all new to me.” After hearing this Pico felt like slapping himself. Great just fucking great, being dragged around like this must’ve been uncomfortable for BF. Maybe he should’ve found a better place to propose… 

No! Pico forced himself to push his doubt aside. He was going to make them have fun, either BF like it or not!

“Baby the snow is fun! At least give it a try.” Pico encouraged. He crouched down and motioned for BF to follow. The blue haired boy rolled his eyes, but complied. Pico positioned himself so he could easily reach BF’s hands. He could feel the smaller male tense under him. 

Before BF could utter out a word Pico leaned down and cupped his lovers hands. “If I’m wrong I’ll buy ya some Hot Chocolate after this.” Pico's warm breath tickled BF’s ear. He smiled to himself and allowed Pico’s hands to guide his own.

“We’ll start off with Snowballs.” As Pico scooped up a lump of snow in both their hands all previous tension left BF’s body “They’re pretty easy to make, all ya need to do is make sure they don’t break when ya throw ‘em.” Their hands clamped around the frost, forcing it to cling together with harmony. 

Pico removed himself and gave BF some room to stand up. When the boy did stand he looked down at the snowball in his palms. It could’ve used some smoothing here and there, but other than that it was pretty decent for BF’s first official snowball. “Psh, and here I thought you were gonna make me build a snowman.”

“We’ll get to that.” Pico winked then made his own snowball. “Ya think you know how to properly make one now?” Before Pico could even look back at his boyfriend an explosion of frost smashed against his face. He swiped the flakes off and noticed BF grinning, his hands empty of any snow.

“Oh, it’s on lover boy!”

BF jolted to the side and snatched up some snow, he tightly clamped his palms on them and shot them Pico’s way. The gunman's actions were mutual. Whenever BF got hit with snow he didn’t complain like before, instead he laughed and shot a snowball right back at the other male.

Pico happily shuddered whenever BF managed to hit him. Now this was more like it! As he saw BF run behind a tree an idea popped into his head and Pico began to dig up large heaps of snow. Oh yeah, this would definitely come in handy.

Soon the once smooth snow was littered with missing clumps and hurried footprints. The reason BF ducked behind a tree was to catch his breath. He took note of the lack of snowballs being thrown his way and sighed. Despite the fun he was having he was thankful for Pico backing off for whatever reason. He leaned against the frozen trunk, taking a deep breath to fill his burning lungs.

It had been so long since BF had gotten an adrenaline rush from genuine joy. Maybe under all that cold intimidation the snow wasn’t so bad. 

BF poked his head around the tree, half expecting a snowball to hit him. He was surprised to see a big chunk of snow in the place of his boyfriend. BF forced himself up out of excitement and confusion. He walked cautiously towards the small wall, then soon came to a realization.

It was some sort of fort.

Pico popped his head out from behind the snow barrier and smirked. BF could only try to jump out of the way of the hurdling snowballs. “No fair, you never told me how to make that!” He cried out as snow smashed against his back. He cringed as he felt some slip into his undies. When Pico realized that BF was empty handed he lowered his snowballs.

“How the hell did you even make this so quickly?”

“Please, when you’re me ya gotta be ready to make a shield out of anything.” Pico stated. As sad as that was it sure as hell fed his ego in moments like this.

“Truce for now? I can teach you more things.” Pico offered. Their battle only lasted for around 10 minutes, but realizing how much BF’s skills lacked when it came to snow made the fight feel unfair. BF hummed a yes, and Pico revealed himself by trailing out from his fort. The couple reunited with a quick kiss. 

Pico glanced around the area to see if any people had joined them. Sadly they were still the only people having fun at the park. As he continued to look at the snow he got an idea. “How about we skip the fort. The park looks pretty lonely without people.”

BF gave a confused look. Then it clicked together “Snowman?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Where d’ya want him?” The fort already took up a fair amount of space where they currently stood. 

Pico thought to himself then pointed out behind BF “How about near the tree?” He asked. BF replied with a nod.

They both walked over to the designated area, giving it some inspection “The ground seems flat enough. Okay, let’s get this show on the road!” Pico formed a fairly large snowball and began to roll it around in the snow. BF laughed because it looked weird, but he decided to join in and roll a snowball of his own.

BF, still being new to working with the snow, was struggling to maintain the now big mass of snow being pushed on by his hands. Pico looked over at his boyfriend and sighed. He had rolled his ball up and wanted it to be the starting point, but it looks like he’d have to settle for the middle. 

Pico rolled his ball over towards BF and inspected the lump of snow. “Damn, how fat do you want this guy to be?” The comment made BF scoff. He stopped rolling his snow around and backed away.

“Help me please!” Pico groaned as he lifted the torso up. BF clung onto the other side of the snow and they both awkwardly waddled before adding the middle part to the bottom. 

After a few touch-ups to Frosty, Pico viewed their progress. It was going well so far. He saw BF huff with proudness in the corner of his eye, making him swell with his own pride. IHe knew he’d be able to make the other male enjoy himself.

“You know what would make him look even cooler? A head!” Pico said before swooping down to grab up more snow for the Snowman. His smirk faded as he felt his pocket loosen with emptiness, a soft crunch emitted near his boots. 

Glancing behind him Pico could make out the shape of a small box. It was unmistakable what the object was. By the time Pico tried scooping the jewelry box BF was peering over the scene with curiosity.

Pico hastily jammed the box back into his pocket. He heard the snow crunch again and he soon was staring into his boyfriend's eyes. This was just fucking peachy.

“You saw it, didn’t you.” The astonished face BF was pulling off made the answer clear. Whatever was going to happen next was inevitable. Distress washed over Pico’s soul and he couldn’t help but look down with shame. 

It was too early, BF saw the box too early and Pico’s proposal plan was ruined. He felt like a child getting caught stealing, except this was 100x times worse. His face was starting to heat up. Embarrassment had never felt more painful than it did right now. “Christ-”

“Yes.”

The single word had cut the ginger off. Pico looked up to see that BF was smiling. His insides twisted with confusion and he felt his eyes widen “What?”

“Yes!” BF repeated with more enthusiasm, his smile grew bigger as he closed the space between the two “My answer is yes!” And just like that Pico’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. BF didn’t wait for his lover to snap out of his shock and dove right in for a kiss. 

The moment their lips intertwined Pico grinned against BF’s mouth with pure happiness. He flew his arms up and held onto BF as if he was going to lose him the moment he let go. The smaller male did the same by digging his fingers into Pico’s back. 

Their passion for each other soon turned rough as BF pushed Pico back to the tree. He pressed down hard on Pico’s body, causing their bodys to grind up against one another. They could finish the Snowman later, this was far more important.

The couple pulled away to let the crisp air fill their weak lungs. As they both heaved out BF continued to grind himself on his lover. He snickered to himself as he brushed his knee past Pico’s crotch. It was undoubtedly growing stiff in its confinements.

Pico gulped at seeing the lascivious look in BF’s eyes. The blue haired boy dived down and crouched on his knees. He brought a hand up to the forming bulge and began to rub it. “BF…!” Pico’s voice hitched. “Should we really be doing this right now?” He asked looking down.

“I need you baby... No one’s gonna see us anyways.” BF moaned, he was growing an erection of his own just sitting there watching Pico twitch in his pants. Pico sighed, but began to unbuckle himself. BF was right, plus he didn’t want to be one to ruin the moment.

As the cold air hit Pico’s hips he shuddered. BF licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend's covered dick. He didn’t feel like waiting anymore so he grabbed the sides of Pico’s boxers and snatched them down. Pico’s cock sprung out and BF gave a pleased laugh.

“Impatient, are we?” Pico chartered through his teeth. It was funny how horny BF had gotten in just minutes. It might’ve been freezing, but he’d let the smaller male have his way with him. Pico’s brain was pumping out buckets of endorphins just from the fact that BF actually agreed to marry him. 

“Mmm, just give me that cock!” BF whined as he gritted his legs against his own dick. Pico slumped against the tree and he spread his legs apart. His dick was ready for anything.

BF happily brought his mittens up to grasp at the shaft. Getting a massage from woolen hands felt weird, but hey at least it kept Pico’s dick warm! The other male leaned forward and slipped his tongue out. BF began to moisten the tip like it was nothing. The gunman let out a soft moan as he felt the wet tongue violate his penis. 

After continuing to slurp the tip for a few more seconds BF decided to take things further by dipping his head lower. His tongue explored the underbelly of the tip of Pico’s dick. The ginger hummed out as BF continued to move his mouth lower, and before long the licks were replaced with lips sucking at the flesh below. 

Pico’s eyes fluttered shut as he placed a hand over BF’s head. “P-play with me.” He ordered. BF clasped his boyfriends balls in his free palm and gave a squeeze. Pico bit his lower lip and bucked his legs in reaction.

Then with a sudden spark of pleasure BF shifted back up and slid the dick past his lips. Pico let out another moan once he felt the tight warmness of BF’s mouth. BF looked up seductively, he kept eye contact as he began moving his head back and forth against the cock. 

Neither of them were experts at bobbing their heads on dick, but Pico wouldn’t have had it any other way. He loved the feeling of getting his cock pumped. 

The taste of pre made BF’s dick twitch for attention. His balls ached with pleasure as he continued to please his boyfriend. Pico moved his neck up against the tree with a flushed face and open mouth. The smaller male knew that whatever he was doing he was doing it right. He continued to keep it up, while lapping his tongue across the cock at the same time.

God damn it felt good. The more stimulation that was put onto his cock the more undone Pico became. He soon indulged into his natural instincts and gripped tightly onto BF’s head. Pico humped his crotch forward in an attempt to bury his dick into BF’s throat as far as he could. 

BF moaned out in surprise, but he wasn’t complaining. 

The thrusting cycle continued. BF’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull as Pico pounded into his mouth. “Yes, just like that honey!” Pico drooled out “Take it aaaaall in!” 

Suddenly the thrusting came to a hard stop. With the sudden lack of movement and an entire cock weighing down his mouth BF would’ve lost his balance right then and there if Pico wasn’t holding onto him so tight. “Stay down” Pico growled under his breath.

The feeling of thick hot jizz flowing down into his stomach was enough for BF to produce his own string of cum. The lovers were moaning out with their climaxes. BF’s nose was still buried against Pico’s pubes when he was humming out with pleasure. 

Soon he felt the tension on his head release and he pulled back for air. He coughed harshly, but it was worth it. “You okay?” Pico murmured before sliding his pants back on. BF nodded and shifted uncomfortably on the ground. 

What they just did was hot and all, but the sticky feeling of cum smearing around in his undies wasn’t exactly delightful. 

Pico sat down against the tree, still breathing out for air. Without hesitation BF scooted over to cuddle up against his soon to be husband. Pico wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him close to his chest.

No one had arrived at the park yet. He glanced to the side and spotted their unfinished Snowman “I need a new pair of pants.” BF sighed.

“Lemme catch my breath baby.” Pico was getting back to his senses. His lust softened into affection. The feeling of their hearts pounding settled in a wave of calmness. “Damn, that was good. We should do this more often.”

BF snickered “Patience. You’ll get more of me during our Honeymoon.” 

“thinking that far ahead already?” Pico nuzzled his chin onto BF’s hat. This was just the beginning of their new lives.


	3. Gaming Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (nothing sexual or fetishy this chapter!) 
> 
> Monster, in an attempt to scare GF, finds a dating sim. Out of curiosity he plays it, unknowingly foiling the plans of a trapped soul. Maybe Spirit could still make this work.

GF hated school. She hated the other children, and she especially hated her teachers.

It felt like they loved taking their stress out on the miserable girl. She didn’t tell a soul about this out of pure shame and fear. So instead of crying alone in her room she played video games. GF could vent by playing a FPS, or she could flatter herself by playing a cute game. She had been playing with the latter a lot lately. 

The thing she stuck herself to was a dating game. It was bought years ago by her father, and GF played it as a joke, but she quickly became attached to the main AI of the game, Senpai. It was like a ritual at this point. Come home, mope around like a lost puppy, play the game, and feel better.

Today was no different. GF had come home from school feeling like shit. Her teachers seemed to be giving her a hard time today, if it wasn’t evident by the red embarrassed look on her face.

The girl skipped down to the basement. An old TV was down there waiting for her, along with a gaming console. What, did you expect her to play a dating sim in front of her dad? That shit would be more embarrassing than whatever happened at school!

GF closed the basement door behind her and tiptoed through the dark with the light of her iPhone. The light switch was too high for her to hit so she’d have to play in the dark.

The brunette shined her light on the TV and smiled. She grabbed the dating game, popped it into the console, and switched on the TV. Instantly a light, much stronger that the one on her phone, pierced through the darkness. Seeing the cheerful title pop up to greet her made GF’s heart feel warm.

Unbeknown to her she had a viewer.

The sound of cardboard falling drew GF’s attention away from the game. She looked behind her at the clutter, swearing that she saw a figure move in the dark. Behind space between the boxes she could see somewhat of silhouette. The top of its form spanned across more than 1 box. What an abnormally wide head... 

GF wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t supposed to be there. She took a step back as she heard a low drawn out moan. It sent chills down her spine, it was as if the creature was singing out in pain. If GF wasn’t alone then she’d definitely check the cause of the voice out.

“Come heeeere, yoooou little snack.” It sang out, another box tipped over indicated that it was getting closer. Oh hell no. GF didn’t plan on seeing the ugly thing rear its head out, she bolted up and out of the basement.

The light of the TV still shined as bright as it did before. Now that GF was gone there wasn’t much to do down in the basement. The creature that was moaning had silenced itself as the light caught its attention.

Behind all those boxes was a… thing, fittingly named Monster. He was a strange fellow, he enjoyed scaring people with threats. Either they were empty or not he still knew how to make people uncomfortable, especially with that voice of his.

Monster tipped a box over and he peered over to view the shining screen. A title screen was put on display. His glossy eyes reflected the TV, despite them looking unmoved he was quite curious. Perhaps feasting on the flesh of a young girl could wait.

It was supposed to be some sort of dating game, but Monster didn’t know that. He never knew the system the game ran on existed up until 3 minutes ago. Gaming wasn’t essential to him so he never really cared for these types of things. Monster picked up the stray controller with his nubby hands. He sat down and began his dating journey

The demon was greeted with a save file. Maybe if he cared enough he could’ve made a new one. Monster opened GF’s file and the game transitioned to the outside of a school. 

A text box appeared to greet the player. “Hello my darling, back so soon?” it read. A schoolboy, not much older than 17, accompanied the text. Monster clicked yes.

The boy's expression changed, Monster could feel the pixelated eyes bore into his own. “You seem different… is everything alright?” A strange burst of energy started to radiate off the disc inside the game console. Monster, pretending to be GF, lied about everything being fine. The AI smiled, indicating that it bought the ruse. 

“Very well. Shall we carry on with our school activities?” It asked. Hmmmmm, nope! Monster didn’t mind ruining his virtual education so he decided to skip his lessons for the day.

“Naughty today, aren’t we? Well, since you do plan on skipping you wouldn’t mind your Senpai tagging along, would you?” Monster didn’t like being followed unless it was by a meal, and this Senpai guy was anything but a treat he could eat. He declined the offer.

“It would be rude of me to let such a pretty girl wander out alone.” Despite how charming that might’ve been to a desperate teenager Monster saw it as amusing. He clicked no. The presence of the energy grew stronger, almost as if the game was calling out to him.

Then out of nowhere the stomping of footsteps echoed outside of the basement door. Monster bolted up and hastily jumped back behind the boxes. Something Monster noticed was that the video games tune went dead silent the moment the doorknob twisted. The door slammed open and the lights flickered on. 

Luis peered inside before walking in front of the now blank TV. He glanced around the area, thank god he didn’t see Monster staring at him from the back of the boxes. “Dear, there’s nothing here.” He finally spoke.

“Daddy I swear I heard something!” GF waddled up and tugged at her fathers leg. He glanced down and gave her a frown.

Nothing seemed to support the child's claim “You’re probably imagining things.” It was the only valid thing that came to Luis’ mind “Come, you’ve had a rough day, maybe all you need is a full belly and a good rest.” He then picked the small girl up and patted her on the back. The father then walked upstairs, with a conflicted GF in his arms.

The lights returned to being off and the door made a click as it shut. Monsters body twitched out of his hiding spot. The light that had initially drawn him out to the video game was gone, leaving him to fester in the dark. 

The TV had turned itself off. Despite making little to no progress Monster felt like the small chat he had with Senpai meant at least something. Now it all was lost. Oh he was going to enjoy skinning that little girl alive for interrupting his gaming session.

Just as Monster crawled near the TV it switched back on. He didn’t know much about television, but that surely wasn’t normal. Ignoring the weirdness of the situation Monster was ready to play the game again and he slammed his body down to snatch the controller. 

He then looked at the screen display. Instead of returning to the menu Senpai and his textbox were still there. The look on Senpai’s face was scornful, as if he had been insulted. 

The energy returned, this time at its strongest. Monster didn’t need to press any buttons to continue, the AI did all the work for him.

“You aren’t her.” The voice had come out of nowhere. If Monster had ears they’d feel tickled with how close it was. He glanced around, but no one seemed to be near him. The only thing he took note of before turning back to the screen was the strong ghostly aura radiating in the basement. Surprisingly it wasn’t his own.

The textbox read the same as the voice. This sure did a 180 on things…

“I can hear yooooooooou.” Monster sang out to the TV. His already huge grin grew wider as he saw Senpai roll his eyes. Maybe there was more to this game then what met the eye.

The textboxes words got replaced with a new sentence, and it came along with the ghostly “That doesn’t matter. That man, the one who came in the basement....” Senpai cringed as he thought of Luis. 

“...You need to get me his daughter.” Oh if only Monster had a soul. Spirit would’ve skipped the bullshit and possessed the demon by now if that were the case.

Monster was all for slaughtering those below him, but what he didn’t like was being ordered around. 

“Why?”

“He is a horrible man. If you don’t stop him now he’s going to do what he did to us to you.” The intent of murder couldn’t be more obvious. The part about Monster suffering Spirits fate was a lie, like stated before Monster had no soul so it was impossible for him to get stuffed into the game… Senpai didn’t need him knowing that though. 

“I don’t like your toooone…” Instead of focusing on something important, like the fact that the video game was apparently festering with souls, Monster took gripe with how the voice talked. 

“And I don’t like that you stole my chance at Freedom. She’s supposed to be playing right now, not you.” Senpai hasn’t even known Monster for an hour and he is already annoyed by the demon. Truth be told, the Spirit possessing the AI had been mustering up all of its power leading up to this point, his intent was to swap souls with GF, but it's clear how that turned out. 

Monster creepily derped and brought his nubs up to his face. He contemplated whether or not he should give a fuck about Senpai’s feelings or not. 

Senpai sighed. He’s been trapped in this game for god knows how long, and he was ready to get the hell out. Saying he felt impatient would be an understatement. “Just bring me the girl...” 

“Why?”

Oh my fucking god. Monster had to be doing this on purpose. If Senpai could he would bang his head against a wall. 

“Are you stupid? Get me the girl, or get lost.” Senpai instantly regretted snapping that when he saw the demon take it literally. Monster stood up

“Wait- how about we make a deal?” He was far too desperate for his desires to become reality to let things slip up now. Monster glanced back when his dead-eyed expression, waiting for senpai to continue with interest. 

“I’m not sure what you want, but I will do anything. Please I just need… Justice.” That was really the only word Senpai could use to make himself look innocent. Monster just stared at him in response, making the restless spirit grow uncomfortable.

“...Well?”

Truth be told Monster didn’t know what he wanted, or how Senpai was going to give it to him with his current state. “And just whyyy do you want their demisssssse?” 

Senpai could go on and on about why he hated Luis’ entire family, but to cut a long story short he summed everything up the best he could. “Because they ruined my life.”

By now Monster had figured out why GF was so high in demand. A soul, which was something Monster lacked, was clearly talking to him through a video game. It wanted GF, who had a soul. Possession wasn’t rocket science.

“You can’t take the maaaan up all on your own in her body.” GF was too small for any solo combat. Luis was a huge man, and the demons meat box had been running low as of late... “I will help, only if I get to kill him toooooo.” Monster chimed and jolted a few feet forward towards the screen. 

Finally it looked like they were getting somewhere.

As much as Senpai wanted Luis’ death all to himself there was no way he’d be able to do shit without Monster. So he agreed. “Please, just hurry. I can’t wait like this forever.” Spirits energy was bending by the second. Talking to Monster had made his aura grow weak. Continuing like this without an actual body was pure agony to him. Hopefully this would be quick. 

Maybe after everything was said and done Monster could go back to playing the dating sim. “We shall kill him toniiiight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off a pic made by PA Spirit has been trapped in the game since GF was 5, making it impossible for him to be an ex. I feel like his main target is Luis and that he only hates GF because she is associated with him. also ik both senpai and spirit are different entities, I just wrote them as the same because spirit was possessing his AI :P


End file.
